


A Secret Told

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Confessions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot has a secret, he doesn't know Merlin has one too.





	A Secret Told

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Secret Told  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 254  
>  **Summary:** Lancelot has a secret, he doesn't know Merlin has one too.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)' at camelot_drabble

For months Lancelot had watched Merlin when he thought he wasn’t looking. Weeks into days and hours into minutes of waiting and hoping Merlin would realize that he liked him... more than a friend, much more. It was all he could do not to shout the feelings that bombarded his heart but somehow he managed to remain silent until the one day he couldn’t.

His voice was husky as he whispered, “I have a secret.”

Merlin turned around and fixed him with a grin. “Then it’s best to keep it to yourself, isn’t it?”

Lancelot shook his head as he walked closer. “No, I’m tired of keeping it.” He paused to clear his throat. “I have a deep secret that....”

“That nobody knows.” With his heart pounding in his chest Merlin finished for him before he took a deep breath and added, “I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart.” 

Lancelot’s mouth opened in shock to hear the words he was feeling echoed by Merlin.

At his continued silence Merlin began to think he had misread the situation. “If I’ve said anything to offend you... I meant no disrespect. We can just pretend that none of...”

“Stop talking.”

Merlin blinked in surprise.

“We can talk about everything later.” He came closer until he stood in front of Merlin. “For now I just want to kiss you.” Slowly, he reached out and cupped Merlin’s cheek. “Is that okay?”

In Merlin’s opinion it was more than okay, it was way past time.


End file.
